


Distractions

by Ehliena



Series: Drabble Dump [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Force Bond, Inappropriate Use of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is trying to concentrate on meditating and Kylo keeps sending her very lurid images through their force bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [kylo-renawaywithme](kylo-renawaywithme.tumblr.com) for the prompt!

Breathe in, and out. Rey reminded herself to control her breathing as she sought the peace in the Force that meditation brought. 

Just as she was about to drift off into the Force, a startling thought brought her back.

Lips on lips…neck…skin. A ghost of a caress on her temple, her cheek. Images of a passionate dance, intimate as two people could be.

A shiver ran down her spine.

Rey cracked an eye open and glared at Ben beside her, who looked like he was in deep meditation. But she could tell that he wasn’t, that little tilt at the corner of his mouth proved it.

“Rey?” Luke asked, sensing her inability to concentrate. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she lied. She was going to pay Ben back. And soon.

***

Ben smiled as he watched the younglings struggle to keep their focus on the Force, rather than let their minds wander.

“Remember to feel the Force flow through–” Ben coughed, suddenly distracted.

Rey sent him images of what they were doing the previous night. Phantom fingers stroked his shoulders, dragging themselves down his chest, towards his abdomen. Teasing touches trailing from his knees upwards to his thigh. Caresses that were almost there, but not quite.

“Master Ben?” a youngling asked, noting his heavy breathing. “Are you alright?”

“Quite,” Ben said, coughing to cover up the huskiness of his voice. “Continue meditating.”

Ben sent Rey a message through their Force Bond.

_I will have my revenge._

He could hear her laughter and feel her amusement in reply.

_I can’t wait._


End file.
